


Entrapta gets shanked for science

by mandaree1



Series: it ain't technically a baby draft if they're your kids [19]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Also she got plucked in the horde, Commission Work!, Getting stabby in the Bright Moon family, It was pretty messed up, Michelle is Bow and Glimmer's kid, PTSD, She can turn invisible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Michelle and Entrapta get along like oil and water- especially when Michelle is still recovering from her run-in with the Horde.
Series: it ain't technically a baby draft if they're your kids [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1276295
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Entrapta gets shanked for science

The thing is, Michelle can be clinical. Clinical is basically how she's survived this long. Her amazing impatience coupled with her ability to go _oh, right, this is bad,_ and immediately dip out of the situation she's gotten herself into. Clinical helped her during the long nights in the Horde, watching without form as those without voices cried for those who couldn't see them for help.

But there's nothing more clinical than Entrapta and her recorder, which the Princess shoves into her face without delay. Entrapta pulls her welding mask over her own visage and returns to fiddling with various medical instruments. "Any phantom pains?"

"No," Michelle answered, lying through her teeth, because it's not like she ever used her wings for much anyway. "Is this really necessary?"

Entrapta doesn't dignify that with a response. "Because, if you are, I can get you some nerve dampeners. You're already on enough pain meds to kill a horse- what's one more to the mix?"

Michelle had almost all of them tucked under her pillow to keep herself lucid. "I said_ no_."

She pauses, calculating her tone. "Ahhh, I see. Stiff upper lip stuff. Very normal, very natural, but not to worry. The contributions you'll make to science are outstanding!"

Michelle glowered at her. "Who let you in here?" While it was true that she was healed enough for visitors (especially of the sailor variety), she was still fairly room-bound, and had seen very few of the Alliance because of it.

"I let myself in!" Entrapta chirped.

"Of _course_ you did."

Then the Princess was entirely too close for comfort, hair reaching dangerously close to bandages Michelle hardly even deemed to change most of the time. "If you'd just let me get some measurements, I could start the process of making prosthetics-"

Michelle didn't think. She just acted, pulling a knife out from under her to slice at the tendrils, eyes flashing dangerously. "Don't touch me!"

Entrapta willingly backed away. A decent chunk of purple hair was on the floor now. The scientist thoughtfully picked it up and peered into the strands. "Hmmm... I'll have to test if this is an octopus limb situation later." She tilted her head slightly. "What did I do?"

"I don't need to be _fixed_," she grit out, hating that she felt guilty. Entrapta got too close. Entrapta got hurt. It's _her_ fault, not Michelle's.

The words seem to hit a special note in Entrapta- or, at the very least, the missing chunks of hair did. She carefully sat on her remaining hair. "Michelle, I don't think you're broken. I think you're hurt, and scared, and..." She reluctantly shrugged her shoulders at herself. "And I think I could have used some simple, clear logic when I was feeling the exact same way."

Michelle reluctantly put the knife down. Entrapta wasn't one to divulge her pain like her mother and father, but there was denying that the Princess had been through her fair share of ordeals- chief of which was being left in the Horde and presumed dead. "It was different for me," she said. "I made that choice."

"I knew the dangers. I went in knowing I might not come back out." Entrapta paused, the subject weighing heavily on her. "But that doesn't prepare you for it, does it? That... _alone_ feeling."

She swallowed heavily. "No. I guess not."

Entrapta pats her on the head with even more hair. Michelle forces herself not to claw at it. "Well, now we can be alone together! Two of the same emotion is a great way to start a study, don't you think?"

"I'm not the scientific type."

"Aww, no need to worry about that. That's what recorders are for." A flicker of a smile passed her features. "I can edit out any swearing or stabby parts later."

**Author's Note:**

> It's nice to be diving back into commissions again! Shoutout to cupcakes, for being ever-so-patient while I've been moving and attending to various family debacles. =)
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
